Love In Aisle 5
by bonkersbimbo
Summary: a yaoi/ yuri kingdom hearts story. i dunno how many chapters it will have and it may seem weird but it does actually have a plot.characters belong to the creaters of sex on legs square enix. enjoy. rated M for future chapters. lots of couples. review plz
1. Chapter 1

Love in Aisle 5

"Are you sure this will work?" Leon asked picking up the glowing orb in front of him. " I mean he may be smarter than you think. What if he doesn't fall for it?"

"Don't worry I know him pretty well and I know what he wants andwe are going to give him it." Kairi steps forward and laughs. "When we get done with them we'll have done what we wanted. Payback, Revenge for the hurt they caused. Everything that is about to happen is there own fault. Sure there may be some others hurt but in the end it will be worth it. We can be at peace. " kairi takes a drink of her flask and sighed happily (mainy from the alchohol) " We can finally be together.

Leon hands her the orb.

"Where did you get this anyway?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "meh i know a guy."

With that Kairi leans up and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. He licks her lips and she allows him to enter. There tongues wrestler before they break apart. She kisses his cheek

"This may hurt a bit"

She takes the orb and presses it into Leons chest and watches as he winches in pain a he absorbs it. Leon falls to his knees and screams loudy as he starts to change shape. Kairi smiles. This could just work after all.

"Showtime."


	2. the group

Riku smiled as he entered the room. Axel was once again flirting with both Roxas and Namine. Not that Roxas noticed. he would have to fill that boy in sometime. Riku rolled his eyes as Axel ehistled alertin the other to his arrival. Sora jumpedout his seat and ran towards Riku at top speed. Riku put his hands up in protest.

"oh no Sora, Stop. Sora." THUMP

Sora dive tackled Riku to the floor and caught him in a hug.

"Your here! I thought you wouldn't turn up."

"Sora, I was only gone for 5 minutes after class. Now can we please get off the floor. As much as i would love to have you on the floor. We're the wrong way round amd we're causing chaos in the lunch hall."  
" You Perv"

Sora helped Riku up and punched him in the arm fighting a blush on his face. Sora dragged Riku over to the table ignoring the stares from everyone else. Sora goes to sit down when Riku sits down and pulls him onto his lap. Sora blushes as Axel and Namine laugh. Roxas looks over unfazed.

"Riku shouldn't you get something to eat."  
"Ah but you see my blonde spiky haired friend.. I already have something to surpress my appitite."

Roxas raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really. where?"  
"Here"

Riku points to Sora and kisses him. Roxas sighs and turns to look out the window. He wasn't exactly paying attention when Roxas felt some thing crawling up his inner leg. Assuming it was a fly or a bug he went to swat it away when he felt it squeeze. He looked down to find Axels hand.

"AXEL! YOU GOD DAMN PERV!"

Axel smiled innocently. "what my hands like to wander. you don't see Namine complaining."

With that the bell rang signalling the lunch was over anad the masses had to return to class. sora and Riku broke apart with a sigh. Roxas picked up his stuff and headed before pausing.

"Hey axel you wanna walk home with me today theres something important i need your help with."  
"Sure I'll meet you out front after schools"

he rubbed his hands together happily and roxas rolled his eyes and left with the others. Namine and Sora walked into the class wih promises to phone and meet later. roxas and Riku kept walking. Riku approached his locker.

"hey tell Mr Strife I'll be there in a minute i'm just getting my books."

Roxas saluted Riku. "aye aye cap'n"

with that he headed to class. Riku sighed at how clueless that blonde truely was. He opened his locker and grabbed his book when he noticed a small piece of paper in his book. he picked it up and headed to class wondering what the note said. he entered the class mumbling is apologies at being late he took his seat at the back of the class and opened the note.

"Riku meet me in my room today after school. I have a surprise for you. Love Sora"

Riku looked at the note and smiled, today was going to be the day he was sure of it.. He could feel it in his bones. The day he and Sora would finally confess there love.. he had wanted to do it from the day he asked Sora out but he knew it was too soon. Finally after 3 years he would say those words.. he just hoped it was what Sora had in mind. He placed the note back in his pocket and stared at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes and seconds til the end of last class.

"Riku!" a voice cut through his thoughts into his head. he cringed he knew that voice and he knew it meant trouble. He drew his eyes from the wall and looked at his teacher.

"would you like to pay attention like the rest of the class or maybe an hours detention will be more in your intrest" The blonde looked down at him with cold eyes. "next time i catch you it WILL be detention understood?"

"yes sir Mr Strife"

the bell rang and Riku was first outta class. Even though he knew Sora had swimming practice after school he wanted to be there as soon as possible he couldn't wait. Within minutes he was at Sora front door and saw there was a note.

Riku practice was cancelled and Leon is away out wit Kairi (yucky face) so the coast is clear just come straight on up. Love Sora xXx.

Riku entered the house and made his way to Soras room he chapped before he went in and closed the door behind him. The room was dark.

sora? where are you?"

"i'm here i've been waiting for you" a voice replied from the darkness.


End file.
